Harry Potter and the New Life
by IceNecromancer
Summary: Summary: AU!crossover XMEN The night that Dumbledore had left Harry at the Dursely’s, someone else was walking that night, they watched as the baby was left on the steps of a of a house that wouldn’t treat him right, taking him back home with him, Harry P


Hey IceNecromancer here! I apologize that I haven't updated on my other stories, school has been a nightmare so far! That and all my after school activities. I swear teachers don't care that you have a life outside of school! Lol

I hope that you enjoy my newest story, don't worry I'll update the others! New ideas have finally hit me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own either X Men or Harry Potter, though it would be nice…**

**Pairings: So far I haven't come up with any though at the end of this chapter I'll give my reviewers a choice of pairings. **

**Summary: AU! Crossover! The night that Dumbledore had left Harry at the Dursely's, someone else was walking that night, they watched as the baby was left on the steps of a of a house that wouldn't treat him right, taking him back home with him, Harry Potter, also known as Emerald, is raised in the atmosphere of the X Men, Dumbledore won't be expecting this new Harry Potter! **

**Notice: Harry will be 3 when he goes to the Dursely's and everyone else will be younger, it might be confusing but it works. **

**Chapter One**

'**New Family' **

As Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall left the premises of the Dorsey's a shadow figure ran through the yard. She had watched the two wizards with astonishment, how could they leave a newly born baby with the horrid Dursely's. Her red hair flew behind her as she made her way up to the doorsteps.

Looking at the baby boy she had to smile. The boy had jet black hair, which seemed extremely unruly. The emerald eyes are what had made her want the boy even more. The scar on his forehead confused her, but still. He wanted someone to love him, and she knew what she had to do.

As Jean Grey walked into the Xavier Institution, the 10 year old girl knew that she would be in trouble. Not only for taking the baby boy but flying the jet back to the United States by herself. She was suppose to wait until Logan and Storm had completed the mission but she knew that they would make her give the boy back, but she couldn't, wouldn't. They had only taken her along because her powers would be of most help.

Hearing footsteps she looked up to see the one that she hadn't wanted to see, just yet at least. Professor Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair, along with Beast. Cringing back she waited for the yelling to begin.

Professor Xavier looked at Jean, he was angry that she had done what she had done but that was in the past, he didn't care for thinking about the past when not needed, now all he wanted to know was why she had done it. Looking at the bundle of cloths that she held in her arms, he came up with a conclusion.

Holding out his hands, Jean slowly walked up to him and handed over the bundle.

Charles Xavier was a thoughtful man, he held control over most problems that occurred. Though he was injured, he hadn't used his legs since he was a little bit younger than the boy that he held in his arms. Looking up at Jean he sighed.

"Jean, what was the reason that you took this boy from his home? And then left with the jet, flew it home by yourself? I would care for an explanation." Jean knew that the Professor had forgiven her, he hadn't raised his voice, which meant that he wasn't to mad. But before she had a chance to explain, footsteps approached the trio.

Looking at her group of friends there was Scott, also known as Cyclops. Kurt and Kitty, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, then Rogue, and Spyke, these few were soon followed by Jublilee, Bobby, or Iceman, Remy, or Gambit. They were all wearing their pj's. Looking at the trio Scott walked up to the Professor.

"Uh, Professor, what's going on here? Jean your back!" Scott had dearly missed his mate, mate meaning the one that he knew he was destined to be with.

Jean smiled at him, and after giving him a hug she looked at the Professor.

Professor Xavier, smiled at his students and after turning around to see Logan and Storm, they had gotten Beast to send them another jet. He looked back at Jean.

"Well Professor, these two people, I think that they were witches and wizards from what they were wearing, they left this boy on the doorstep of these really mean people, I was watching them all day. And I didn't think that he would be happy there with those mean people…" Jean trailed off when she noticed that everyone was looking at her with amazement.

"Jean, you took this boy from his home thinking that they would be mean to him, and drove the jet by yourself, what do you have to say for yourself?" Storm had walked up to the girl, got on her knees and after pushing back her long white hair, stared into the girls eyes.

"He needs someone to love him! They wouldn't have loved him. Professor," Jean made eye contact with him, "please, can he stay here? Please?" Now everyone was watching the Professor.

With a sigh the Professor spoke.

"Jean, a baby boy is a lot of responsibility. He needs a mother or father, if one can be found he may stay, but they have to agree." Jean's eyes brightened and she quickly glanced around the room, her eyes landing on Logan.

"Logan!" The wolverine sighed and took the baby boy from the Professor. Looking at the green eyed boy then at the youngsters, he knew that somehow he'd be dragged into taking care of him, besides Jean was like a daughter to him, he'd have to listen to what she said in order to get any sleep for the next few weeks.

"Fine," Logan said gruffly, "I'll be his father." The kids cheered while the adults only smiled.

Jean gave him a hug, and looked at the boy once more.

"Logan, what are you going to name him." Once said everyone had started calling out names, thus waking the boy up.

Remy, closest to Logan looked at the boy.

"Why not name him Emerald? His eyes look like it." Professor looked at Remy once he had finished.

"I think that's a wonderful name, don't you agree Logan," after seeing a nodded from the Wolverine he continued, "now that this has all been settled Logan I think we have some spare clothes that he can wear, and for you kid," he looked at the young ones, " its time for bed, training and school tomorrow." With a groan Storm and Beast trailed after the kids making sure that they went to bed.

The Professor turned to Logan, "You do know that this boy will be a challenge. What made you agree to take him?" Logan smiled softly as the boy fell back asleep.

"I don't know Charles, do you think of my choice as unwise?" Charles only smiled. "I will see you in the morning Logan, good night, and good night to you Emerald." Logan nodded and the two parted Logan taking him up the stairs while Charles had gone down the West hall way.

First Chapter done! I hope that you will respond!

Now for your votes, when you respond, tell me what who the pairing should be, if these are good or not:

Kitty & Kurt

Jean & Scott

Rogue & Bobby

Jublilee & Spyke

Now for "Emerald"

Should he be paired with a girl or boy first of all

Now for guys there's:

Remy

Girls well, uh we'll have to think of some lol

If you don't want him paired up with an X Men who she he be paired up with at Hogwarts

Guys

Draco

Ron

Blaise

Girls

Herminoe

Pavatil

Patma

Luna

Or should he not be paired with anyone?


End file.
